Howl
by henshingirl
Summary: Monica and her family is struck by a terrible tragedy. Her little sister, Sonya was murdered. Not only that, but the killer is now after her and her family. When her and her brother go searching in the woods for Sonya's body, they get seperated and Monica is offered a proposal she can't resist. Her family will be moving, but that doesn't mean they will be safe. Derek/oc please read
1. Chosen?

Dark green eyes stared into my pale gray. "Todd. Just where do you think your going?" My brother smiled before grabbing his back pack." Just for a walk. Don't worry." I huffed. "Sonya was in those woods. Look, I know you blame yourself, but you can't go looking for her anymore. She's gone."

My brother stilled. It was silent for a few moments. I felt myself soften before I sighed. "Fine then. I'll go too." His eyes widened before he frowned. "Monica Maria Fray. You are sooo, _not_ going into the woods with me." I stared blankly at him before reaching down to grab my navy colored Vans."If your going, so am I." I held up a hand before he could interrupt. "Bro,I'm going weither you like it or not. She was my sister too." That being said, I shoved past him, opened the white double doors, and walked out into the cold, frigid air. I heard a sigh before the crunching of leaves followed me onto the trail leading towards forest.

(Ten minutes into the forest)

I glanced back at my brother's freckled face before frowning. His face was determined and he wasn't paying attention to me. In his left hand was a giant flashlight. He took this too seriously. It only hurt him more each time, but he still went on. Even more so now, when the murders began to happen again. I sighed. Damn Todd. He was going to give me wrinkles. We continued on. It wasn't until a flash burst between us that we stopped. We looked around and the flash pushed Todd away. It grabbed his jacket, and yanked him into the woods. I yelped, and tried to help but another flash pushed me. It kept pushing till I broke away, running. Whatever was attacking us seemed to be gone. I kept running till my lungs felt like their were going to burst, and my legs became heavy. I scraped my hands and face against the branches, and stopped when a nasty cut bled into my eye.

I focused back on the trees in front of me. As I plowed on, the trees seemed to have been broken. Everything around me looked like it had seen better days. My brows furred in confusion and I slowed to a stop, still breathing heavily. I glanced around me, wondering just where the hell I was. Branches snapped to my right. I twirled to the sound, my heart thumping loudly in my chest, and I remembered that a deranged killer might be out here. Leaves crunched behind me and I blindly began to run again.

The distinct sound of footsteps sounded behind me. In my mind, I slapped myself for being such an idiot. I mean really? Twenty minutes ago, I was nagging at my brother to not go into these woods, and here I was, probably getting chased by the very same murderer I was afraid of!

I zipped to the left, coming to a small clearing. I went into the clearing and turned around. I couldn't move, fear paralyzing me. My legs and arms shook lightly, but I stood where I was, squinting into the trees.

I stayed like that for a few moments before relaxing. "Holy hell. Never again..." I muttered. I slowly walked to the left of the clearing's entrance, hoping that if I curved around where I ran, I would be safe. Just as I reached the opening, something caught my attention. Two bright rings stared in my direction. They blinked, and I opened my mouth to scream. The owner of the eyes jumped at me, the features of the person blurry. He, no, _she_ knocked me down, her knees deep in my ribs. I wheezed on the ground, feeling like a deflated balloon. The full moon comes from behind the clouds, and I got to finally see my attacker. Her hair was closely cut on the left side, while the right hung to her chin. A small scar ran through her lips on the left side, starting at her chin and ending just above her gold colored mouth; poised in a smirk. Her skin was a light coffee color from what I could see.

She blinked down at me. What should have been a dark brown, or even blue, was a glazed over cream color. There was only a hint of coffee color in her exotic eyes. Were they contacts? No, upon closer look her pupils seemed to shiver. Not even contacts did that.

What was she? She seemed to have read my mind, because she smiled. "Monica." Her voice was warm and drizzled like honey in the air. She shifted, so she was still on me but her knees where on the floor. "I'm Hanna." I glared at her, before opening my mouth. Her small hand covered it before I could say anything. "And I'm here to give you what you what." I raised an eyebrow, saying 'oh really' with my eyes. "Now, I'm going to let you up, but you can't scream or run. Understand?" I blinked and nodded. "Good girl." The mocha colored girl slowly let me up, but stayed in a crouch, watching me. I took a step back from the crazy woman.

"And what exactly is it that I want?" I questioned, wary. She smiled. "You know what you want, Monica." She said, coming over to circle around me. Her eyes looked me up and down in a predatory way. She leaned in from behind me, whispering in my ear. "You want power. Strength." I huffed. "Really now? _That's_ the best you can come up with? If that's so, then I'll just-" When I tried to move, she stuck her finger out, poking me just above my heart. From a normal person, it wouldn't have done anything. But from her, this five foot two creep, it made me push back.

I stared at her hand, still pointed at me. "What the hell? What are you? And come to think of it, how do you know my name?" She chuckled. "Monica. I don't want to sound strange, but I've seen you around. You and I go to the same school. You have been going through a power struggle with yourself as of late...I can help you with that." She leaned in front of me, gripping my chin with her well manicured nails.

My eyes widened at her words. She couldn't know. It would be impossible. Did she really know about Sonya? And why haven't I seen her around before? "..What are you?" I questioned again, snapping my head out of her grasp. She chuckled. "My kind...are beings of many names. The most recent to be pinned on my species is 'Dhampir'. I know what your thinking, but I'm serious. I am one, and you can become one too."

"But I thought you had to be born of a human and a vampire to be one?" I asked, suspicious. She smiled at me. "That is true. But, you may also become one if you drink a vampire's blood. To become a full vamp, you have to get bitten. But to be a Dhampir, all it takes is a few drops, and BAM! You are a vampire without the weakness. Of course, you have to be Chosen by a vampire to become a Dhampir. One's who are changed, not born, are rare. It is counted as an honor to be Chosen." I looked at her, uncertain.

"But why are you offering me this? You are a Dhampir. You said only a full vamp can turn me." She smiled at me, her eyes looking strangely soft. "Yes. Jessica, you have been Chosen. I told my father about you, and he wishes to give you the Offer. You don't have to take it, we just wished to let you know of the safety it will bring your family." I tensed at her words. So she does know. But how? The questions spun around in my mind. Could it really be that easy? Could my family really be safe? Just like that? I thought for a few moments. They would be safe. We were already moving, but that doesn't guarantee that _they_ wouldn't follow us. And we certainly can't bring that with us to Beacon Hills.

I sighed. "I'll think about it. Just...just tell me where I can find you if I decide to do it." She nodded, once again smiling at me. "You can always find me. I'll be in the old band room. You know were that is, right?" I looked at like 'yeah, duh'. She chuckled then tilted her head. "Your brother is looking for you." I turned towards the trees and then back. I jumped. She was gone! Maybe it would be a good thing to take her offer?

Just then, my brother crashed through the woods. When he saw me, he ran over to grip me. "Thank God. I-I thought-" His voice cracked and he stopped. He pulled back and saw me staring after Hanna. He followed my gaze then looked back at me. His eyes trailed up and down and saw my filthy hoodie. His brows furrowed and he slowly turned me around. "What..what the hell happened to you?" He touched my back and I jumped. "Did they..did they hurt you?" He spun me around and stared into my eyes. I realized I haven't spoken a word to him and didn't even hug him back earlier. I turned my brain back on and shook my head. "No. I fine. Can we just go home?" I said, curling close to him. He stiffened before wrapping his arms around me again. I looked up and saw him looking around still.

"Don't worry. Can we go now?" I saw him nod. He shifted so I was against his side, his arm around my shoulders. With one glance towards the trees, we headed back to our home, his search forgotten.

AN: So, what did you think? Do you think she should take the offer? And just who killed her sister? Continue reading and you'll find out! Reviewing is the easiest way for me to keep writing, so please review!


	2. Move to Beacon Hills

I sighed, staring up at the ceiling from my bed. It's been a year since Hanna has offered me the Change. I had never looked for her. I thought I didn't need her help. But I was wrong. Now, my family is moving to Beacon Hills and I will never get the chance to do it. We finally have enough money to move into our new house and start a new life. I am legally an adult now, so I could stay if I wanted too. Truth is, I just can't. The pain of my sister's memory is fresh and I can't leave my family unprotected.

Groaning, I sat up and turned my feet to the floor. I shivered at the cold concrete floor. Today was moving day. Our furniture was already in the movie truck, so I had to make do with sleeping on the floor. Which is so not a good thing for my back. I stood up and stretched, wishing for my mattress and comforter. I had to use my bed sheets because my mother didn't want to pack my heavy quilt. I could have packed it, but let's face it, I'm lazy. I'll be honest.

I grabbed my sheets and pillow and shoved them in a medium sized box. I'm the type of person who travels in my pajamas. So sue me. It's not like I'm going to prom.

Shuffling towards the only bathroom in the house, I did my usual routine before heading back into my room for my vans and my box. Just as I slipped on my shoes, my mother came in.

"Monica! Get up, we have to-!" She stared at me in surprise, her dark grey eyes, so like my own, taking in me picking my box up. I just sighed.

"Ready for our new start Ma?" I said, forcing a smile. Her eyes began to tear up and she nodded. I inwardly cringed. It's not that my smiles, enough if forced, were bad. Nope. It was the fact that I looked so much like Sonya that caused her to look at me this way. 'Great way to start the trip, Monica. Making your own mother cry?' I mentally groaned.

With that last thought, I followed my mother towards the living room. My father and brother both stood up upon our arrival. We were all silent. There were only four of us, when there should have been five. I glanced up to notice all eyes were on Sonya's door. The last room to have been packed. I shifted uneasily. The house we had bought only had three rooms, so I'm assuming that her stuff would go into storage. With a sigh, I lead my family out the door, leaving behind my first, and Sonya's last, home.

(**AN: So..how is it so far? I would really like your reviews! I know this one was short, but I just wanted to put in a little excerpt of her life before, before I go into her life afterwards. Lol, I hope that made sense!)**


	3. Stiles and the movies

(**AN: HOLY CRAP GUIS! THAT TEEN WOLF EP KICKED ASS!...so many feels…so many. Poor Derek! Wtf happened to him? Ugh. I hope he will be ok. Damn Lydia…she should have talked to Alison about all of this and then somehow Scott would have helped …I feel bad for her, cause she thinks she's crazy and that she's going to die. I hope she will be okay as well.)**

It's been a day after we moved in and already I want to move. You see, there's this kid who lives next door. He's super annoying. Never stops talking. Or moving. Or _breathing. _He was so messed up, he needed some weird medication to help him shut up. Something called Ariel or whatever. Seriously. What type of man takes a drug called Ariel?

But whatever. At least I don't have to go to school with him. Speak of the devil, my door bell was ringing. Once. Twice. Three times it rings. If I didn't answer the door soon, he'll never leave me alone and we will have a broken bell.

I grumbled and cursed my family. They all left for brunch and conveniently forgot to tell me. Now I'm stuck with this walking disaster.

I forced a smile on my face and opened up the door. He was standing there, looking at me hopefully, his chocolate brown eyes staring into mine. "Yes?" He beamed at me before walking past me and into my living room. Oh great…he was in my house. Matters became worse when I couldn't remember his name. Oh hell.

He flopped himself down on my couch. What was his name? Steven? Stanley?..Stilt? Oh. Pay attention Mon. The kids talking! "Well…since you obviously have nothing to do today," He gestured to my pajama's. "I was thinking we could go catch a movie or something. Get to know each other." He smiled, trying to be cool, and failing. I saw nervousness in his eyes and I sighed. Maybe I was being too hard on him. I pretended to think it over, just to make him sweat a little.

"Sure. Just let me go get ready. What are you thinking about seeing?" He gaped at me before his mouth smiled so wide, I was afraid it would split his face. I was already moving towards the door when my question registered.

"Oh! Oh, um, how about Moon Light? I heard that's a good one…" He trailed off, seeing the look on my face.

"That vampire movie? Where they are dipped in glitter? Why would you want to watch that? How about Four One O?" His brown eyes seemed relieved.  
"I just thought, you being a girl…I mean, uh…" There he goes again with his foot in mouth syndrome. Before I could do something I regretted, I looked into his eyes. He seemed genuinely nervous. Maybe he just needed a friend? My gaze softened and I gave my first real smile in days.

"No worries. I can't stand romance movies. Well, I'll just go get ready and then we can go." I paused at the entrance of the hallway. "Hey..." I turned, looking sheepish. " I kinda forgot your name.."

The boy laughed before saying, "My name is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Come to think of it, you never told me your name…"He trailed off, looking at me with his own sheepish look.

I laughed quietly. "My name's Monica." I turned reading to leave but stayed to say one more thing. "You know, Stiles, you're not that bad." With that, I walked towards my room, smiling slightly the entire way.

Twenty minutes later I came out in a short, long sleeved black dress. It looked like a giant sweater almost. But it hugged my body in a way that most sweaters don't. I was also wearing cream colored socks that stopped mid thigh and little dark brown ankle boots. I kept the makeup to a minimum and just plopped on lip gloss and mascara. Because I began to feel lazy towards the end, I left my curly red hair alone. Before leaving my door, I grabbed a small white purse and a delicate silver necklace with a star charm.

I came into the living room while putting my necklace on, head dipped low, so I couldn't see Stiles. When I lifted my head, he was looking away with a blush on his face. I smirked a little. Kid's were so cute. "So…we should go." He just nodded before clumsily walking towards the door. I chuckled as he tried to open the door for me. " Thanks Stiles." I walked over to his dinky blue jeep and hopped in.

The movie was great. Stiles was even better, surprisingly. His awkward self had wormed his way into my heart. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of him. I tuned back into his jabbering as we walked towards the parking lot. Before we could reach his car, a silver BMW cut us of and the black tinted window rolled down. In the driver's seat was someone I least expected.

Hanna.

(**HOPE YOU LIKE~ Cause I liked it lol. Sorry for the shortness of the chapters lately, I have just been super sick. Just got my wisdom teeth pulled, all four of them, and have been really drowsy lately. Read and review please!)**


	4. Jesse

I stared at the car angrily. Hanna popped her head out with a nervous smile, and motioned for me to wait. I glanced at Stiles and he just shrugged, not understanding. With a sigh I went to the jeep and leaned against.

"Who is that?" My cheeky friend questioned. With a cool glance, I muttered "Someone from my old town." He looked curious, but before he could ask anything I walked to Hanna. She was getting out of the car with a tall blonde man. He had a cold and calculating look. At the sight of my angry gaze, he smirked. "Don't you look pretty when you're mad?"

I sneered, "Save it kid." Before I could turn back to Hanna I was shoved up against the BMW. Sharp fangs were in my face and his hand was at my throat. I stared at him in shock as Hanna came and threw him off of me. "You turned him? Before me?" I gritted my teeth.

With a roll of her eyes, she shook her head. "No dip shit. He was Bitten by a rouge. He's not used to human contact yet." I huffed and her eyes softened. " I'm sorry. A friend of the family told me that we couldn't turn you yet…,"Her brow furrowed, "I don't know why. Something about it needing to go a certain way. So I'm sorry, but you will have to wait."

I stared up at her and sighed. Covering my eyes with my hand I mumbled "Whatever. I'm going to go then." A warm hand grabbed mine and she whined at me.

"Please don't go. Watch a movie with us? He'll be good. Please. I never said it wouldn't happen, just that it won't happen the way we thought it would. I can't control fate, Monica." I looked at our hands before looking over to Stiles then back to our hands. I felt myself soften.

Sliding my hand out of hers, I said," I don't have any more money. Look, it's not that I hate you or something, it's just so frustrating to know that some punks are after my family." Using my now free hand, I ran it through my hair.

She nodded and smiled a little. "Can we just be friends first? If you join, you'll be stuck with me. Might as well get to know me now right?"

"What about him? Is he part of this little thing?" I nodded to the blonde, who was leaning against the car shaking. I blinked in surprise. "What's up with him?"

Hanna turned and looked worried for a second, touching his hand. He glanced up and squeezed her fingers. "I'm fine. Just a little…hungry." She smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. It'll get better. Trust me." She squeezed his hand back before turning towards me, still holding his hand. Seeing my look, she quickly said, "That only happens to newborns. He'll be fine as long as I keep holding his hand. Now, let's go see Dusk!" She grabbed my hand before turning to peak over my shoulder.

"You can bring your little boyfriend too! It'll be my treat!" I glanced back at Stiles and muttered. "We're just friends Hanna." I was going to say something about not wanting to go to Dusk, but she was already dragging me. I shot a panicked look over to Stiles and reached out my hand.

With a grin he came over and grabbed my hand, walking in step with Hanna. "What?!"

"Oh calm down Mon. You need some friends. Can't just hang out with me all the time, not that there's any problem with that, it's just not healthy to-." Seeing that this wasn't going to go the way I wanted, I promptly zoned out, only hearing the part where the vampire introduced himself to Stiles, calling himself Jesse.

The movie wasn't almost over when I got bored. I made an excuse to go to the bathroom and left. I wouldn't guess that Jesse would follow.

I stepped out of the stall and bent over the sink to wash my hands. Turning off the faucet, I put my hands on either side of me and sighed.

"What's troubling you my lady?" Hearing the familiar voice I spun around. Jesse stood there, in all of his handsome glory.

"What the hell Jesse? This is the girl's room, or are you not telling me something?"

With a low chuckle, he slinked, I kid you not, _slinked _over to me, his pupil spreading into the rest of his eyes. They held no more white, looking like a demons. A strange grey glowed off of them, as if like smoke. He boxed me in, both hands on the sink behind me. With a sniff he breathed out," You smell so good. We've been trying to be a good boy, we swear, but it's just too hard. We are hungry."

The way he talked about himself, as if he were two people and not one made me shiver. I snapped out of it and stiffened my spine, my head butting his chin.

His whipped upwards and I slid down between his hands. I didn't plan on hitting him, it just happened as I tried to make myself appear bigger. I made a dash towards the door, only to be thrown back and against the bathroom wall. I grunted and said, "What makes you think you can just slam me against any hard surface you come by?! Jesus dude!"

He snapped his fangs angrily in my face. "I hate it when prey runs. It's very unbecoming of you." He gave a wide smile as I wiggled in his grasp, it being so wide it forced him to close his eyes a bit.

"Yeah, well I hate bastards who think its okay to snack on poor little girls!" I snapped out. I lifted my chin to stare into his black eyes.

His eyes just went blank, staring at a space on my neck. In a swift motion he mouth was at my neck, teeth in my skin and my body went slack. I hung limply as he took my blood. I tried to open my mouth to scream but everything felt incredibly heavy. My lids dropped and black dots danced across my vision. As my life was being drained and inwardly cursed. Why was it so hard to be strong?

The door opened behind Jesse and a girl screamed at the sight. I glanced at the mirror, and it looked like an animal had bite my neck and then been yanked away while it snapped its jaws closed. Blood was dripping profusely and I knew I wouldn't be able to pass it off as a couple getting heated.

Another female came in, yelling at Jesse to stop but he wouldn't let go. Finally my eyes closed and I sighed inside. I was being pulled away from Jesse and someone shouting for a stiles. 'What's a stiles?' I thought before everything went dark.

Snippets of what happened next came to me.

In. Stile's worried face. Out. My wondering how to soothe him.

In. Being put in a blue car and Stile's saying something about a vet. Out. Me thinking what a vet could do to help me.

In. Hearing Jesse's cry as someone put my head down. Out. Wondering why he would cry after he tried to eat me. In. Hanna calling someone on her phone, shouting.

In. Being rushed into a room with an ex-ray board and a cool metal table. Out. Feeling the metal on my back.

In. A man with dark eyes and skin hovering over me, a pinch in his brows and a smile on his face. Out. Why can't I just stay out?

As if he heard my thoughts, the man put a syringe of blue liquid in my arm and I felt myself drift away.

(**Hello! This will be the last thing I post before school. Sorry. What do you think's gonna happen? Tell me your thoughts in a review!)**


	5. Different

**(This chapter will be in third point of view. Just to give a little insight on how people see her and how the change will affect her.)**

Inexplicable pain seemed to course through her body, making It arch as if to get away from the table. Her movements were quick and sharp like a shark in frenzy. The red of her hair stood out against her pale skin, which was darkening to the color of midnight. Bones cracked and shifted she strained against the metal cords wrapped around her torso. Her pinned down arms shook and her hands grew in width. Even her fingers broadened and milk white claws broke through her finger tips.

No blood appeared, making the occupants in the room nervous. The only one who seemed unconcerned was Dr. Deaton. He knew what she was turning into. He knew just how unique this experience was. So he stayed silent as Stiles and Hanna freaked out.

"This can't be happening! What's wrong with her? Her skin's different than any Dhampirs! Or any vampires for that matter! I have to call my father." The tan girl spun and ran from the room.

"She's turning into a vampire?! Holy crap, holy crap! Scott! Get in here; she's starting to break the binds!" Scott, who had arrived only minutes ago, came in and held her down.

Her eyes snapped open and the sight caused them to gasp. Her normal dark grey eyes were now startling silver. Her mouth opened and her teeth had large fangs and her other teeth were just as pointed. It almost looked like a shark's mouth, because inside was a second row of sharp teeth.

Looking at her, with her night black skin, sharp teeth and claws, her eyes, and her cherry red hair made her look like a creature of hell. Deaton has never seen a vampire or Dhampir like this. But the way the black had spread from her chest to her head and toes, he knew what she was. He knew that she wouldn't be drinking blood like the others of her kind. But this was for her Clan to figure out. So he just watched and waited. Waited to see if she would make it through this.

Hanna just got off the phone with her father. He was bringing a friend of the family along with them, and hopefully she would be able to help. She cursed Jesse. Maybe if he hadn't been involved in all of this Monica would have had a safer transformation. She already knew how pissed she would be to know that the transformation could of killed her. She didn't need to know that a bite from rouges always ended in death, more so then any other bite.

A black Honda pulled in and her parents came out. A petite girl with snow blonde hair and dark circles around her eyes came out from the back. Upon a closer look, her eyes were a striking green and they looked cold. But Hanna was used to that.  
"Thank God. Cassidy, there's something wrong with Monica. Hurry inside!" The brown eyed girl nodded towards her parents before grabbing Cassidy's arm and pulled her into the back room.

The girl stared in shock before sighing. She flicked her pin straight hair behind her ears before moving towards the now gaunt face of Monica. Her cheek bones looked too sharp to touch and her eyes were open but unseeing.

The young blonde gave her a concerned look before gripping the super defined cheek bones and sighing. Her eyes closed briefly before they snapped open.

"She's too hungry to even feed. Her mind's lost. I'll try to stabilize her, but we need to give her blood as soon as possible." Her brow wrinkled. "Her Chooser did not bite her. This is what has brought on such a violent change. I'm not sure what's going on, why she's not like the others, but when we're done I'll go home and look through my books." She patted the foaming red head's cheeks before digging her nails into them. Her veins appeared to be almost electric green as they pulsed.

Something swirled underneath her skin, making the veins brighter. Then, almost as if water were pushing the color down her arms, the color began to fade and enter into Monica's face. The strange force twitched around before seemingly sinking into her skin. Ever so slowly her ebony skin faded back to her normal light tan.

Hanna's mother rushed over and grabbed something from her giant purse. It was a large bag of blood. "Animal blood is less effective but human blood makes dhampirs addicted and acts like a drug. So deer blood it is for you deary," She paused and looked over to Stiles, Scott, and Dr. Deaton. "You may want to look away from this. It won't be pretty." With her short warning, she opened the limp mouth before tearing open the back and pouring it in.

An hour passed before Scott went home and Stiles looked worriedly at his new friend. Only one day in Beacon Hills and she was already sucked into their secret world. But now she was something that he didn't even think existed. He sighed and ran his hand though his buzz cut. Cassidy came over and awkwardly patted his shoulder. "You need to go home. We'll follow you home with Monica in the back. I'll persuade them that Monica moved out and lives in her new house. Just tell your father the same thing and all will be fine."

Stiles stared disbelieving at her. "Won't her parents find it fishy? She's as poor as dirt and she just moved here. Plus, we'll be coming with three other people. Yeah, that won't raise any eyebrows." He said sarcastically.

Cassidy only smirked. "Stan is it? I'm a class A Witch. I just healed your Dhampir friend from turning into a demon. I'll be able to take care of a few measly humans." She patted his cheek patronizingly.

"My name's _Stiles_ pocus. Just what the hell is going on? Do you people even live in this town?" Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Genim. Yes I know your name. Honestly, what type of Witch I be? Also, we have been here all along. The children blend into the little human schools and the adults work. You know that little neiborhood, Falcon's Wood? Yeah. Vampire's and their family's all live there. They make up most of the population of land actually. You see, we are masters in fitting it. You have even seen me a few times at school. Don't even deny it." And Stiles couldn't. He had thought she seemed familiar but had pushed it away. Come to think of it, she was in at least three of his classes.

"Now, we'll need to go and pack Monica's things. She'll come to live next door to me. "She abruptly turned on her heel and left Stiles gapping at her back.

A few hours have passed and everyone was home. Monica was set up at her new home, and Cassidy and Hanna were in her living room, waiting for her to wake up. Convincing her parents had been surprisingly easy; they even seemed to be happy. They even helped. But in a why, that could be understood. Not only would that cause less pain for them to see her mope, it would give her the time and chance to heal. To not deal with their smiles of pity or pain.

It would be a new start, for all of them.

Hanna grinned from her seat. It'll be like having another sister. Cassidy was great, but they needed someone to settle the never ending ties. Someone who would help her with clothes. Someone, who would understand being a Dhampir. Maybe they could even begin a business together. Cassidy chuckled and that brought her out from her fantasies. They turned towards the door to see a weak looking Monica.

"You shouldn't be up. Here" Hanna rushed towards her with another blood bag. The weakened girl could only nod and gulp the liquid down before stumbling back towards her bed. The other two laughed before tucking her in and lying down on either side of her. For once, both felt whole. They were now three, and they loved it.


End file.
